Kim the Kitsune
by Otritzi
Summary: An experiment gone wrong turns Shego and Kim into Kitsune Hanyou, chaos ensues. AU, Kigo.


A/N: I don't own these people, Disney does.

Summary: An experiment gone wrong turns Shego and Kim into Hanyou, chaos ensues. AU, Kigo.

* * *

Kim the Kitsune 

Chapter 01: The Transfusion

(Dr. Drakken's lair, Unknown location, 0600 hours Middleton time, Friday)

Shego had been listening to Dr. Drakken drone on and on for almost four hours about his latest scheme. She had tuned him out, mostly. She was more interested in the kitsune child that he had actually managed to capture that was strapped down to a machine. Shego finally decides to interrupt Dr. D before he went on too long and the kid decided to get free.

"Let me get this straight, Dr. D. You found this kid and you want to transfer some of his 'youki' into me so I'll have an advantage over Kimmie?"

"Something like that. Actually I wanted to implant some of energy into Kim so she would be shunned by society and perhaps join us."

Shego sighs and shakes her head. "Kimmie wouldn't join us, she'd kill you for doing that and then maybe keep me alive so she actually has someone her skill level to fight."

The kitsune child finally decides to make her opinion on the scheme known. "The blue guy's a few rocks short of a dam, isn't he?"

Shego turns to the kid and sits down beside her. "Yep, I'd say he is. By the way, what kind of powers do you have?"

The kitsune chuckles nervously as she watches Shego's claws. "I'm a Kitsune, a trickster. My powers are illusion based. But being a demon, I'm stronger than most humans my size."

Shego clicks her tongue apologetically. "Too bad it didn't help against him." Shego points her thumb at Dr. D. "I'd be inclined to let you go, but I got a feeling that Kim Possible's going to be dropping in soon."

Right after Shego says it Kim drops silently onto the catwalk and looks down at Shego and the cute little red headed kitsune girl. Ron had been forced to stay behind this time, he had to be with his parents tonight and not even the world being in trouble could pull him away. Rufus had snuck away from Ron to accompany Kim, but that was the extent of her back up at the moment. Kim had placed Rufus into her left hip pocket in case he was needed.

Shego continues talking with the kitsune girl. "So, what's your name? I'd like to call you something other than Kitsune or kid."

The kitsune thinks for a second. "I can't tell you my real name, cause even I don't know it. I guess you can call me Amy."

Shego chuckles and nods. "Amy it is. Do you smell a hint of strawberries in the air or is it just me?"

Amy sniffs the air experimentally. "It's strawberries alright, but it smells more like a perfume rather than the actual thing to me."

Shego nods and looks up at the catwalks. "Dr. D, Kim's here. The kid and I just caught a whiff of her perfume."

'She's good.' Kim thinks as she stalks toward the edge of the cat walk and attaches a grapple from her grapple gun onto the hand rail. Kim jumps off the cat walk and swings down, landing right behind Dr. Drakken. "I thought you were above kidnaping children, Drakken."

Dr. Drakken does a startled jump and turns around to face Kim. "How do you do that?"

Kim sighs and clicks the button on her Grapple gun releasing the grapple and reeling it in. "You're so unaware it's easy. You probably didn't even hear me jump off the catwalks above you did you?"

"No...but...Shego!" Dr. Drakken stutters then screams as he backs away from the teenager and toward the machine Amy was strapped to.

Shego jumps over Dr. Drakken and lands in front of Kim. "Personally, I wouldn't have kidnaped the little demon but he wants to do something with the girl's powers, I'm not about to get in his way, after all, he signs my paychecks."

As Kim and Shego begin fighting Dr. Drakken picks up a handgun sized ray weapon of mysterious function and fires it at Amy. The beam strikes Amy in the chest and Amy vanishes in a puff of red smoke. Dr. Drakken quickly turns around and fires the gun at both Shego and Kim, hitting Shego in the back and the beam travels through her into Kim. Both women scream and collapse then begin convulsing. Dr. Drakken starts to curse and runs away as fast as his legs can carry him. Amy reappears, still strapped to the table but looking extremely tired.

"You two can stop acting now, he's gone." Kim and Shego stand up and walk over to the table to release Amy. "Thanks for helping me escape, Shego. I know this will sound weird but he did actually drain some of my youki, the two of you were infused with Kitsune Youki, after some practice the two of you should be capable of wielding Fox Fire, also known as Kitsune magic."

Kim sighs and sits down on the edge of the table. "So, Shego and I will start growing fox tails and fox ears?"

Amy hops onto Kim's shoulder and hugs her. "And fangs too, but don't worry. That stuff is easily to conceal with your Kitsune Magic."

Shego sits down beside Kim and wraps an arm around Kim's shoulder. "As far as I'm concerned, we shouldn't hide it but display it, show the world we are better than them. Besides, I'm sure that the people in your high school would all benefit from a little illusion or two."

Amy sighs and hops down from Kim's shoulder. "Could we just get out of here? I don't want to see what could happen if Dr. Drakken comes back and we're all sitting here being friendly."

Kim scoops up Amy and walks out of the room with Shego beside her. "How long have we hidden our relationship from the rest of the world, Shego?"

Shego looks thoughtful. "Almost three years now. That little run-in we had at that huge wheel of cheese in Wisconsin was where I realized that you were the only one for me. How about you?"

Kim chuckles and squeezes Amy slightly. "Since I met your brothers, I was attracted to you from our first meeting, but I didn't fall for you until after we saved your brothers from Aviarious. I wonder who Dr. Drakken's going to get to replace you when he finally realizes that you and I are an item."

Amy sighs and looks up at Kim's face. "What about Global Justice? I'm fairly certain they won't take this lying down either. Kim, I'm sure they think of you as their lead contractor, what do you think would happen if they realized that you were in a relationship with Shego?"

Kim grins evilly. "Absolutely nothing. Not a single agent in GJ can take me. I didn't lose to them even when they came at me twelve at a time. Any more than that and they start getting in each other's way too much to fight me. The only one in GJ I'd have trouble with would be Betty Director herself, but then only so long as I was worn down before the fight. If Shego and I had to fight Dr. Director's personal army we would win hands down and Dr. Director knows it."

Amy nods and allows herself to drift off to sleep in Kim's arms as Kim and Shego leave the Lair and head for Kim's house in Middleton.

A/N: My muses demanded it, I couldn't help myself. I'll try to get them back on track with Fallen Heroes chapter four but no promises can be made.


End file.
